legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising Finale/Transcript
(The Protectors, T.F.G, TF141 and Celestia and Luna are seen bracing themselves as Delanis finishes his roar.) Delanis: Oh, you would not believe the power that flows through my veins heroes! It is wonderful, such beauty, such brilliant power! Allen: It's too bad we have to take it from you. Delanis: HAHAHA! You can try, but I doubt you'll get far with that! Besides, this beauty has better things to do. (Delanis teleports the stone away) Kelris: Where did you send that?! Delanis: Nowhere, but now my best men have it and are preparing to open the vortex to the Omniverse. Garrick: NO! (A large portal is opened outside as the heroes look on in horror as Delanis laughs) Garrick: YOU BASTARD! (Garrick charges at Delanis blade drawn as he drives it into Delanis's chest, but Delanis still stands as he grabs Garrick by the neck and lifts him up laughing) Delanis: Nice try boy! (Delanis throws Garrick into a wall, knocking him unconscious) Lenius: GARRICK! Delanis: Well, enough messing around. I have an army to mobilize. (Delanis sprints out of the room) Allen: Shit, what now? Luna: I don't know. He has the stone, there's not much we can do against this much power. Price: We have to at least stop his army. If they go through that portal, Multiverse X and all the others are fucked! Ghost: Besides, Sentinel's been taken out of commission. We have no army. Celestia: No. We do have one. (Celestia's horn glows as she fires a bright light into the sky) Allen: How does that help? Celestia: I mobilized some backup before I arrived with you all. (An army of M.A infantry, tanks and other military assets arrives over the hill) Rex: Well now, looks like the cavalry's arrived. (Captain Gregor walks up in front of the army) Gregor: Alright men come on! We've got an Omniverse to save! (The army yells as they charge into Koriton where a Shadow army meets them) Shadow Commander: Any of you maggots who wish to see the Omniverse unified, CHARGE!! (The Shadow Army charges into the M.A as gunfire is exchanged, explosions are heard and swords are clashed) Allen: Woah. Lenius: Well, that should hold off their advance for awhile. Kelris: Alright then, Allen come on, we're going after Delanis. Allen: Right behind you. Luna: I'm coming with you. (Kelris turns to look at Luna) Kelris: Whoa whoa whoa, look mom I appreciate it, but me and Allen will take care of him. You guys need to focus on getting the stone back. Luna: I'm not risking loosing you again Kelris. Kelris: I'm sorry Mom, I can't let you. (Luna punches Kelris in the face, knocking him down and shocking everyone. Kelris then stands up and spits out some blood) Kelris: Well then, tag along Mom. Luna: Thank you. Price: What do you want us to do sir? Kelris: Get Garrick up on his feet and find out where that portal's coming from. And tell Gregor to make sure nothing gets through it. Price: Roger that! (Kelris, Allen and Luna leave while the others run over to Garrick. The three are shown running down a hallway) Allen: So uh, I know it's a dumb question, but what happens when we catch him? Kelris: We end this war once and for all. Allen: Oh, okay then. (The three turn a corner and find themselves in Delanis's throne room, where he crawls out from behind the throne and stands up with a wide menacing grin) Delanis: Well well, decided to hunt me is that right? Luna: There's nowhere to run Delanis, you're trapped here. Delanis: Oh, I don't think so Princess. For you see, it is you who is trapped with me! (A black substance covers the doorway, blocking the three in as Delanis shoots his tendrils toward the heroes, knocking Kelris down before Delanis runs over and slashes Allen's shoulder and Luna's face, knocking them back in pain) Delanis: Hehe... (Delanis looks at the three as he licks the blood off his claws) Delanis: Mmmmm...Delicious. (Allen yells and charges at Delanis, slashing his blade at him. Delanis however, dodges each strike before grabbing Allen's wrist and twisting it until he drops his sword. He then grabs Allen by the neck, lifts him up and throws him aside) Delanis: Pathetic! (Kelris shoots a ball of fire at Delanis, knocking him off guard before Kelris strikes Delanis multiple times with his sword enraged. Delanis then punches Kelris multiple times as Allen gets up and looks at the two fighting. Delanis then grows a black spike from his hand and rams it through Kelris's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain before he punches him and grabs his shoulder) Luna: KELRIS! Delanis: I've had enough of your bullshit! (Delanis morphs his hand into a blade and rams it through Kelris's chest, who's eyes widen in pain as blood runs down his mouth) Allen: No... Luna: NO! KELRIS! (Delanis pulls the blade out as Kelris reaches for his wound and Delanis before he tumbles down the stairs. Allen looks down at Kelris, who is barely clinging to life before Delanis jumps down in front of Luna and Allen) Delanis: Who's next? (Allen becomes enraged as his hands catch fire and his eyes change to a bright orange. He then grabs Kelris's sword from the ground and charges at Delanis, who dodges the blow) Allen: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! (Allen slashes up at Delanis, cutting his chest and causing him to grunt in pain) Allen: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! (Allen strikes Delanis again) Allen: YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS! (Allen goes to strike again, but Delanis grabs the sword midway, stopping Allen's advance) Delanis: Maybe you'd appreciate joining him! (Delanis grabs Allen, lifts him up and slams him through the ground. Allen lands on a walkway above a lake of lava. He looks up and finds something) Allen: What the...? (Allen looks and sees the Core of The Shadowrealm. He walks up to it and reaches to grab it before Delanis jumps down, shaking the walkway and knocking Allen off balance slightly) Delanis: So boy, you found it. Now then, (Delanis's claws grow longer and more blade like) Ready to die? (Allen reaches for his sword, but finds it missing from his scabbard, he then pulls out a dagger strapped to his back instead) Allen: Always Delanis. (Delanis charges toward Allen, who jumps over him and slashes his back twice. Delanis goes for another slash, but misses before Allen drives the blade through his arm, causing him to stumble back) Delanis: That's it! I've had it up to here with you boy! TIME TO DIE!!! (Delanis charges up an energy blast and fires it at Allen, who dives out of the way, causing the bean to strike the Core, which starts absorbing Delanis's power) Delanis: NO! (Delanis's pure form disintegrates as his power is drained, causing him to fall to his knees and groan in pain. Luna then lands behind him and Allen joins her side. The beam dissipates and Delanis is left weakened) Delanis: No, no no no no NO NO! (Delanis looks behind him at Luna as his hand sparks with electricity) Delanis: You two took everything from me! Now it's about time I repay the favor Princess! DIE! (Delanis strikes Luna with a constant beam of electricity) Allen: LUNA! (Delanis smirks at Luna, but his smile disappears when Luna starts laughing) Luna: Hey! Stop that, it tickles! Delanis: What?! No, no it can't be! (Delanis fires another blast, but it has the same effect) Luna: Hahaha! Please no more! I beg of you! Delanis: NO! (Delanis stops his barrage, falls to his knees and punches the floor) Delanis: What have you done? (He looks at Allen) Delanis: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? (Allen grins) Allen: Beaten you. Delanis: What!? (Just then, Allen receives a call from Garrick and Tempest) Tempest: Allen, great news. The portal has been deactivated! Garrick: And the Shadow army has surrendered. We're loading the prisoners now and we'll bring the stone to you and Luna soon. Allen: That's great man! We'll be right there, we just have one last thing to handle. (Delanis looks at the ground and clenches his fist) Delanis: No. (Pulls out a dagger) I DO! (Allen looks at Delanis as he kicks Allen in the gut, knocking him down and causing him to almost roll of the walkway and into the lava below as he holds onto the edge) Luna: Allen! Delanis: Oh boy, how the tables have turned for you hero! Maybe if you had been a bit more perceptive, you wouldn't be in this situation right now! (Allen's grip slowly grows weak as Delanis kneels beside him) Delanis: And now you dangle on the edge of life and death, while I on the other hand stand above you. (Allen looks down at the lava and back at Delanis) Delanis: What will it be Allen? Will you climb back up like a man and die? (Delanis smashes Allen's hand with the hilt of the dagger, causing him to hang from one hand and scream in pain) Delanis: Or will you fall and die a coward's death? Your choice. Allen: *puff* you know Delanis, you're wrong about that. I'm not a coward! Delanis: And how's that? Allen: Because there's one thing I was taught at a very young age! (Allen pulls a knife from his back pocket) Allen: Never leave home undefended! (Allen drives the blade into Delanis's neck, causing him to scream and cough blood before he tumbles over the edge, falling into the lava) Allen: How's that for a decision asshole?! (Allen climbs onto the walkway and picks up Luna, who then grabs him and flies him and herself up through the hole where they run to Delanis's side) Kelris: *coughs* Mom? Luna: Yes honey, it's me, it's Luna. Kelris: Did we...do it? Is he dead? Allen: He's dead grandpa. (Kelris smiles before coughing up more blood. The others then arrive) Garrick: Oh no! (Garrick and Celestia run over to Kelris's side) Garrick: Kelris, are you okay? Can you hear me man? Kelris: Ga...Garrick? Garrick: Yeah man, it's me, *sniff* it's me. Kelris: We did it...didn't we? Celestia: Yes Kelris...It's over. (Kelris smiles as he turns his head towards Luna and Allen) Kelris: Guys... Luna: Kelris? (Allen stares with tear filled eyes as Kelris grabs Luna's hoof) Kelris: Thank you...for everything Mom. I...I love...you...always... (Kelris's hand slips from Luna's grasp as her eyes widen and fill with tears as Kelris's head falls with a smile on his face. Celestia then puts a hoof on Luna's shoulder crying) Celestia: Luna...*sniff* I'm sorry. (Luna looks back at Kelris with gritting teeth and tears running down her cheeks) Luna: KELRIS! (Luna then begins crying as Allen puts his hand on her shoulder as Garrick closes Kelris's eyes and stands up) Garrick: Well then, let's get out of here and...bring his body back. (Everyone stands, but as soon as they do the ground begins to shake violently and chunks of the castle rain down) Allen: What's going on?! Garrick: Oh shit! The Shadowrealm's collapsing! Lenius: WHAT?! Garrick: The Shadowrealm wasn't designed to run alone, it needs a king to maintain it's power. All the power it absorbed from Delanis must've overloaded it! Ghost: Well how do we stop it?! (Allen then looks at the stone in Garrick's hand and swipes it) Tempest: Allen, what are you doing!? Allen: Making things right. (Allen then jumps back down the hole with Tempest following after him with the others) Allen: (Looks at the stone) Time to end this. (Allen walks over as Tempest runs for him, but a chunk of debris falls and destroys the walkway) Lenius: Forget it! It's too dangerous! (Lenius opens a portal back to HQ) Tempest: No, we can't leave him! (Tempest tries running, but she is stopped as Allen is shown to be using telekinesis to hold her back. He then looks at her with tears in his eyes) Allen: Tempest! Tempest: Allen, what are you-? Allen: Take care of Seris for me, okay? Tempest: Wait, hold on Allen no-! (Allen turns and pushes Tempest and the others into the portal, causing them to warp back home. Tempest then looks at Allen through the portal as he closes it from his position) Tempest: ALLEN! Allen looks back at the Core as he approaches it. He then raises the stone to the Core, causing it to fire a dark matter beam into it, absorbing the power from the Core as Allen grunts in response. More beams enter the stone as Allen looks at his arm, revealing his veins to be glowing purple with Shadow energy as the excessive dark matter enters his body as well, causing him great pain. He slowly walks toward the Core as memories of his life flash before him. He then screams in agony as he reaches the Core and is engulfed in a bright light as part of the castle explodes with a bright light, closing off the Shadowrealm from the Multiverse once again) Garrick: Holy shit, he did it. He really fucking did it! (Tempest is shown wide eyed with tears as she looks to where the portal once was) Tempest: Allen... (Lenius puts a hand on Tempest's shoulder) Lenius: It's okay Fizz, at least...at least he died a hero. (The heroes all group together as the scene fades out. It then cuts to a few weeks later at the end of Kelris's funeral) Garrick: *sigh* I still wish I could've been there for him. Celestia: Nothing could've been done Garrick, you know that. Garrick: I'm just glad the Shadow's gone. Lenius: Yeah, but for how long is the question. Garrick: Well until then, you and me are parting ways. Lenius: What? Garrick: I'm going out on my own, gonna disappear for awhile, collect my thoughts on all of this ya know. Lenius: Oh...I understand sir. Celestia: Do whatever you have to Garrick. Garrick: Don't worry Princess, I'll be in touch, just not all the time. (Garrick and Lenius shake hands) Lenius: It was a pleasure Vons. Garrick: Same for you Leni. Lenius: *sigh* You always were a funny man Garrick. Garrick: I try. What are you gonna do now? Lenius: Might go back home, I think I've seen enough conflict for now. Garrick: Alright, you have fun with that! Lenius: Same to you man! (The group disperses as night falls. Tempest is seen alone as everything around her fades to black as she opens her eyes in fear. She then hears a voice) ???: Do not be afraid. (Tempest looks around in fear) ???: I do not wish to harm you Fizzy. (Tempest then recognizes who it is after he says that) Tempest: Argelius? (Argelius's blue ghost walks from the void toward Tempest) Tempest: How? Argelius: I have been freed from the Shadow's control. I now see what I have done and have paid for my crimes. I have simply come to ask for forgiveness, for everything. Tempest: Why should I trust you? Argelius: Because I would never leave my best friend behind. (Tempest tears up as she goes and hugs Argelius crying) Tempest: I missed you... Argelius: I missed you too? (Tempest then sees Argelius slowly begin to fade) Argelius: *sigh* My time has come. I must go now. Tempest: Will you come back? Argelius: I can't. I must pass on to the afterlife now Fizzy. I'm sorry. Tempest: I...I understand. (Argelius's body begins to grow more faded) Argelius: Hey Fizzy! (Tempest looks up at Argelius) Argelius: I'll see you on the other side. (Argelius fades away as the room returns to normal as Tempest turns back to look at Seris sitting on the floor coloring) Tempest: Hey Seris. Seris: Yes mommy? Tempest: What's say you and me go visit uncle Leni? Seris: Yay! Tempest: That's the spirit! Let's go! (Tempest picks up Seris and puts him on her back. The two then leave as the view pans and zooms into a picture frame of The Protectors, with the view zooming in on Allen as the scene fades to black) THE END... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Finales Category:Transcripts